


Damn Charles Lee

by DarkMelodies26



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, First Hamilton Fanfic, Fuck Charles Lee, In which Connor messes up the timeline, No sense of timeline, Other, This is purely out of fun, Whoop Whoop, at first, crack plot, procrastination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMelodies26/pseuds/DarkMelodies26
Summary: Ratonhnhaké:ton, or Connor has been searching for Charles Lee for a while, so when he meets a group of young soldiers. Or where Connor gets drunk with Hamilton, Laurens, Mulligan, and Marquis de Lafayette.





	

Connor grumbled as he entered the dimly lit bar. He needed a drink after the latest mission issued by Achilles. He was no where near close to killing Charles Lee, and he's never been an exclusively patient man. Though, he'd to admit that he was better than he was then he was a punk. He ordered a beer, and sat behind a group of four patriot soldiers. Connor used his eagle vision for just a second to assess them, fully identifying them as friendly. So, he decided to examine them physically. The one closest to him was burley had dark skin, a bandanna, and was talking with his friend to the left. Connor picked up on the french accent, and fancy clothes. The man had a large pony tail on his head in a mass of curls. The man to the frenchman's left had more of a creamy, coffee tone. His hair was also in a mass of curls, and his face was covered in freckles. The final man had a more olive tone, with straight black facial hair and long hair in a low ponytail. He was also talking a mile a minute to the freckled man. "Laurens I see why you are upset, if you need a second, you know i'll be more than happy to provide." The man with black hair said, the faintest accent on his words, to the man with freckles. "Laurens" smiled, clapping his friend on the back.

"Thanks Hamilton, and i've told you, call me John." John Laurens, a colonel for the army. Connor's eyes flickered to Hamilton, George's right hand man. George spoke fondly of him, like a father praising his schoolboy sons' achievements. Connor's lips twitched upwards under his hood, he had a feeling that Hamilton would dislike that analogy. "John, mon ami, are you sure that a duel is wise?" The frenchmen said, taking a sip of his beer. "Yes Lafayette! That bastard has dragged our commanders' name through the mud for the last time." Laurens said fiercely, eyes furious. "Well, I just hope y'all know what your doin', i've fixed a lot of uniforms for burials. I'd rather not do it for my friends." The burly man said calmly, even with his naturally loud voice. Laurens' eyes softened. "Sorry Hercules, but I will not stand for Lee-" Connor promptly choked, making the men turned to him. "You alright man?" Hamilton said, raising an eyebrow. "You know Charles Lee?" Connor said lowly, gauging their reactions. Laurens scoffed. "Yeah, I do, why?" Connor growled. "That bastard must pay for his crimes." Hamilton scoffed. "Agreed, why don't you sit over here?" Connor hesitated, but accepted the offer tentatively. "So, what is your name?" Lafayette asked curiously. "Ratonhnhaké:ton." They all blinked at the long name. "But Connor is fine." They all seemed to relax.

"Hercules Mulligan." The burly man from before shook his hand, his hands were rough, and a bandage or two was wrapped around the tip of his fingers. 'I've fixed a lot of uniforms for burials-' 'A tailor?' Connor pondered, but continued to pretend not to know this information previously. Lafayette's hands were the softest of the group and the best taken care of, but still rough meaning he did work. The faint scent of roses hit Connors' nose, he wondered if Lafayette used some sort of cream to keep his hands soft. Laurens' hands were rough as well, but the second best taken care of. Hamilton's hands were rough, and had splotches of ink that he probably didn't notice. All of them had slight bags under their eyes. "So, are you a-" "Yes, i'm from the Mohawk tribe." Connor said, he wasn't fond of being called an 'indian'. He was American too damn it. Hamilton blinked. "I was going to ask if you're a spy or something, with your clothes." Connor almost blushed as he hid the rest of his face with a drink of his beer. "I suppose you could say that." Telling a group of strangers that you were an assassin was never a good idea. Unless you were going to kill them. Then you can tell them any damn thing you'd like. "Mohawk? I don't believe i've heard of that tribe." Lafayette said, curiosity in his eyes. "They were slaughtered, in no small part due to Charles Lee." Laurens' eyes darkened. "Even more the reason to shoot the bastard." 

Connor smirked. "Glad we share the thought." 

\---Ten Beers Later---

"FUCK CHARLES LEE!" Laurens shouted drunkenly, swinging his sam adams around. "FUCK CHARLES LEE!" Connor agreed, waving his 10th beer around as well. Alexander sighed. "I'm going to take Laurens back to camp, and nurse him back to health in the morning." He said, while Hercules nodded, Lafayette snoring on his shoulder and mumbling in French. Something about guns and ships. "Man I don't wanna leave, Connor! I will avenge yur family!" John said drunkenly, clasping Connor's shoulders. "I got yur back Laurens in the duel!" Connor said, waving good bye as his new friend left. He woke up the next morning to Achilles dumping water on his face. 

He then shot Charles Lee, killing him, and they all lived happily ever after. :3


End file.
